This Interagency Agreement contributes funds to the International Neuroinformatics Coordinating Facility (INCF). INCF is an important project, providing a valuable and needed service in coordinating neuroinformatics worldwide, providing open access to the tools and resources it develops. INCF's products are made freely available and their international approach will help investigators leverage their efforts and minimize costs, incompatibilities, and duplication. Over the next funding period, the INCF will be to focus on providing a unified neuroinformatics infrastructure with access to federated databases, analysis workflows, and modeling and simulation services through the INCF Portal, www.incf.org.